Sesame Street Season 3 (1971-1972)
Ending Credits * Executive Producer: David D. Connell * Directed by: Joost Van Rees, Jim Henson, Robert Myhrum * Written by: Jeffrey Moss and Bob Oksner, Dan Wilcox, Jerry Juhl, Emily Perl Kaplan, Ray Sipherd, Norman Stiles, Jon Stone * Music Director: Joe Raposo * Cast: ** Tom - Larry Block ** Linda - Linda Bove ** David - Northern J. Calloway ** Lillian - Vinnette Carroll ** Luis - Emilio Delgado ** Antonio - Panchito Gómez ** Rafael - Raúl Juliá ** Mr. Hooper - Will Lee ** Susan - Loretta Long ** Maria - Sonia Manzano ** Bob - Bob McGrath ** Molly - Charlotte Rae ** Gordon - Matt Robinson ** Big Bird and Oscar - Carroll Spinney ** Wally - Joe Ponazecki ** Ralph - Paul B. Price * Jim Henson's Muppets: Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Fran Brill, Jane Henson, John Lovelady * Muppet Costume Designers: Donald Sahlin, Kermit Love, Caroly Wilcox, John Lovelady * Muppet Associate Director: Richard C. Pepperman * Muppet Associate Producer: Martin G. Baker * Muppet Creative Consultants: Mike Frith, Frank Oz * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Film Producer: Shyrlee Dallard * Associate Producers: Dulcy Singer, Joan Lufrano, Aida Monares * Production Assistants: Lisa Simon, Ozzie Alfonso, Laurie Krosney * Director of Operations: Ronald L. Weaver * Production Supervisor: Lynn Klugman * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Special Songs: Jeffrey Moss, Joe Raposo * Film Production: Dorothy Tod, Madeline Anderson, M.M. Murphy * Art Director: Alan J. Compton * Costume Designer: Mostoller * Graphics: Elaine Booth Martin * Illustrator: Peggy Owens Skillen * Senior Scenic Artist: Victor DiNapoli * Director of Research: Edward L. Palmer, PhD * Associate Director of Research: Marsha Williams * Researchers: Darlene Powell-Hobson, Daniel R. Anderson, Richard Allen Chase * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, PhD * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Manager: Jimmy Baylor * Property Coordinator: Nat Mongioi * Set Decorator: Stephen Finnie * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Jeremy van Bunnens * Unit Manager: Glenda Jones * Associate Director: Emily Squires * Technical Director: Bob Brooks * Technical Supervisor: Walt Rauffer * Lighting Director: George Riesenberger * Audio: Mike Shoskes, Bob Freeman * Video: Bob Squittieri * Sound Effects: Terry Ross, Barbara Wood * Make-Up: Phyllis Grens Sternick * Hair Stylist: Mickey Lawrence * Wardrobe: Ruby Howkins * Vision Mixer: Neil Guy * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Rudy Carames, Dave Kinney, Ed Lacey, Frank Vila * Videotape Editors: Vincent Sims, John Hutchison, Jack Langan, Joe O'Dowd, Joe Commare * Produced by: Jon Stone Closing Signs * Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop. Copyright and Funding Screen * Recorded at Teletape's 81st. Street Studio * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign is a trademark and service mark owned by the Children's Television Workshop. * Copyright © Children's Television Workshop 1971-1972 * Funds for "Sesame Street" are provided by · The Ford Foundation · Carnegie Corporation of New York · Corporation for Public Broadcasting · United States Office of Education · Dept. of Health, Education and Welfare Category:Sesame Street Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:PBS Category:TV Series Category:End Credits Category:Shout! Factory Category:HBO Max